A New Generation
by Dragoon of Slifer the Sky D
Summary: (Name:Dragoon of Slifer the Sky Dragon) Aaron meets an old friend and enters Hellena
1. Ch1 The Search Begins

Hey. This is my first story so please be nice. I f you like bionicle then go to bionicle and read the guardian. Now R&R my story.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch. 1 The Search Begins 

(Fourteen years have passed since the world was freed from an everlasting darkness. Fourteen years have passed since seven heroes saved the world from Soa's fate. Fourteen years have passed to start a new generation.)

A hooded figure walked down the streets of Lohan. He wore a long black cape, on the back there was a red dragon with a long body and had two mouths. The cape went around his entire body, hiding what was underneath. He was about to climb some stairs when a street vendor from across the street stopped him.

" Excuse me sir?" said the street vendor. The vendor was tanned. He wore a white turban and a light green and white robe. He had a grey beard and was smiling, "Is there anything you want? It's a good price!"

"You have nothing I want except information." Said the hooded man, "Where can I find Dabas' Antique shop?"

"I know where it is! You just go up these stairs and turn left. Go across the bridge till you see a blue door. That's Dabas' Antique Shop." Said the vendor. The man started to walk away, "Hey that will be 10,000,000 G!" yelled the vendor.

"Be glad it doesn't cost your life." Said the hooded man. He walked off. Three minutes later, He enters the shop. There was Dabas behind the counter. Dabas spoke, "Greetings! What can I help you with?"

"I need some information," said the man.

"No problem," replied Dabas, "I know millions of things on the continent. What would you like to know? Treasures? Monsters?"

"I'm looking for a man named Dart. Do you know him?" asked the man.

"Of course I know him," said Dabas, "Him and some other people saved me from falling into Volcano Villude when I was looking for the Burning Gem. You could find him in Seles."

"Thank you," said the man, "But the burning Gem was taken by me over fifty years ago. Here is the gem. I hope you can take it as payment." The man gave Dabas a bright red gem. Dabas looked at it in awe. It really looked like it was burning. Dabas was about to say thanks when the door burst open and twenty guards came in.

The hooded man ran and jumped up two ladders and ran to the top of the store. The guards followed him. One guard said they had him cornered. The man laughed, "You don't have me cornered."

The man jumped through the roof and was gone. A guard told Dabas that the man stole from a street vendor. A week passed since the incident in Lohan and the hooded man just came out of the forest. He was walking when he stopped all of a sudden. "Oh, no," said the man. Smoke was rising. The man ran to Seles. What he saw was terrible.

The village was in ruins. Fires everywhere and blood all over the place. Many dead bodies scattered on the ground. Many more injured. The man ran to closest injured man He wore white and brown armour. His black hair turning grey. He wore a long red cape and his sword laid broken in pieces beside him. The injured man spoke.

"Greetings, traveling warrior. I'm Tasman. As you can see I couldn't protect this village. Some people captured and taken to Hellena with Shana. Dart captured and taken somewhere else. Save Shana and the others. They can…they can…help…" his head fell to his side as he died. The hooded man collected the dead and helped the injured. A week passed when he was to leave Seles. Plos spoke to the man.

"Your going to Hellena, aren't you?"

"I am," said the man.

"At least tell us your name and show your face." Said Plos. The man lowered his hood and said, "I'm Aaron. A traveling warrior from a far off land."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reveiw please.


	2. Ch2 The Rescue Begins

I'm back. Sorry if it took long and sorry if it's short. Don't worry. The next chapter will be longer and better. R&R and please enjoy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

10 days have passed since I left Seles. 17 days have passed since I left Lohan. 14 years have passed since the world was freed from an everlasting darkness. 14 years have passed since seven heroes saved the world from Soa's fate. 14 years have passed to start a new generaton.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ch.2 The Rescue Begins 

Aaron was walking on the road. Aaron had blue eyes and red and white hair. He wore red and black armour. A long sword with red gems was sheathed on his belt. A red and black amulet hung around his neck. Aaron turned a corner. There was Hellena. Fires burning and guards watching. There were many people and merchants leaving the prison.

A merchant stopped. "Hello, are you selling that amulet?" he asked. Aaron was about to respond when a big and powerful man pushed the merchant aside, "Leave him alone yer great ugly brute," this man said.

"Dubar, when are going to learn some manners?" asked Aaron with a smile. Dubar was 7ft tall and had light short brown hair. A large weapon hung on his back. Dubar also had brown armour and a greyish brown amulet around his neck. Dubar laughed and replied, "Aaron, you haven't changed a bit! What are you doing in a place like this?"

"Going to Hellena," said Aaron, "I'm here to rescue some people from Seles. What are you doing in a place like this?"

"Leaving Hellena after what happened in Lohan," said Dubar, " A girl with platnium hair was taken away and people were brought here." Aaron looked worried. He knew it was the wingly called Meru. Aaron asked, "What's the news from Hellena? Are there more people from Serdio taken here? Have there been more attacks?"

"I'm afraid so," said Dubar sadly, "Bale was attacked. So was Rogue. King Albert was captured and so were two others from Rogue. I've also heard that there is a ship coming from Mille Seaseau with people from the Royal Capital." Aaron was worried. He knew he was too late to save Albert, Haschel, Kongol, and Miranda. "I must get to Hellena," said Aaron.

"Not without me you don't," said Dubar.

"It could be dangerous."

"I like danger."

"You just got out."

"I could go back in."

Both of them ran down the path towards Hellena. They got to the entrance and the bridge was up. The guard told them to leave but Aaron killed him. Aaron walked to the edge and looked in the water. He asked Dubar, "Can you swim?"

"Yes," he said awkwardly, "Why?"

"There is a cave entrance," said Aaron, "We can enter there."

"Let's go then," sighed Dubar. They leaped into the water and swam deep. They swam into the cave and found an entrance. The were in a dark cavern and there were bones all around.


End file.
